


To Save A World

by dreams_of_memes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Evillious Chronicles, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Character rewrites, Crossover, Fix it AU, Multi, My First Fanfic, Time Travel, also sakura's important, elluka's fun mom friend, i'll update these as the plot progresses, so many character rewrites, togami gets better i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_of_memes/pseuds/dreams_of_memes
Summary: The first annual killing game is about to begin, but someone comes crashing Junko's party. Who could this mysterious stranger be, and why does she want these ultimates' help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! so this is an idea i got at 3am and wrote at that exact time so i'm sorry for any bad writing! anyway i hope y'all will enjoy!

“You mean w-we’ll have to kill each other to escape?!”

The two-toned bear giggled as if it were a child. “That’s what I said, didn’t I! Come on, it’s not so bad! And you get to be as creative as you want-”

“No way in HELL are any of us doin’ that! I’ll take you out myself before-”

Suddenly, a bright light filled the gymnasium, followed by a warm breeze. The students all covered their eyes as to not be blinded, but couldn’t miss the distinctive sound of Monokuma’s shrieks; these of surprise and indignation.

“What is the meaning of this!! I’ll have you know I am the principal of this fine school and I will not tolerate trespassers!”

An unknown but gentle feminine voice responded. “Your being the principal is as valid as my magic being a show. You disgust me, foul creature, and so now you shall perish.”

“Wait wait WAIT!! You can’t just DO that!!” Enoshima’s voice rang out, but with the light settling, showed it didn’t come from the Junko from the group of students. Two doors that led to an unknown location had burst open, and stomping out was Enoshima but… different. One who looked more like the one in the magazines, her pretty features now distorted to show pure rage.

The unknown voice laughed, and its source came into view. A young woman, blonde and elegant, wearing a lavender dress that brought to mind a futuristic ancient Greece and an expression of amusement on her face.

“My dear, I believe I just did. Now, since this killing game won’t take place, you might as well just give up and come with me.”

“No WAY!! I’m still gonna make this happen, you… you…! Witch bitch!”

The mysterious woman sighed. “Oh, I had hoped you wouldn’t say that.” She shrugged. “No matter, Gumillia will deal with you for the time being.”

With that, she pulled a small golden key out a pocket and chanted something that sounded reminiscent of Latin. The key began to glow, and with that, the second Junko Enoshima disappeared in a flash of green, much to the other teenagers’ confusion. After slipping the key back into its pocket, the woman turned to the group and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry for any distress that nasty girl caused you all, I suppose I came just in time! Are you all alright?”

A subdued murmur ran through the group, with Makoto stepping up to answer. “Yes, but just one question, who are you?”

Enoshima also came forward, her voice rougher and colder than before. “How’d you do that? Where did Junko go?”

“ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT TO US TOO?!” Hifumi squealed with his expression being one of horror and anxiety.

The blonde woman’s tranquil face quickly changed to one of remembrance. “Right, how rude of me!! You all have never seen magic before, I’m so sorry! That must’ve been quite a fright!! Anyway, no, I just needed to get her away from you all before… a horrible tragedy struck. Enoshima’s fine, just in a sort of time-out.” She giggled to herself at this.

A few sighs of relief rang through the gym, but the tension in the air was still thicker than molasses on a hot day.

“Tch, l-like we believe that! Y-you probably just want to t-throw us in a pot t-to sacrifice us to a demon or s-something!” Toko spat, chewing a thumb nervously.

“Fuwaka, control yourself, please. She did say she prevented some sort of tragedy for us.” Sakura’s intervention greatly helped ease some pressure in the room, she already having made it quite clear that any harm to the group would have to get through her first. “However, ma’am, we still do not know your name. Would you mind telling us it?”

The woman gasped and brought a hand to her forehead. “How could I forget! Sincerest apologies!” She cleared her throat and corrected her posture before continuing.

“My name is Elluka Chirclatia, and I need all of your help.”


	2. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mastermind seemingly gone, what do the Ultimates do now? What kind of help does this Elluka want? And what choices will be made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm SO sorry for not updating sooner but this chapter's like twice as long so i hope that makes up for it. also thank you so much for the kudos!!

“So, your world’s, like, dying? And you want *us* to… help?”

Elluka nodded, taking a sip of tea from the cup in her hands. The group had settled down in the cafeteria, once the group had deemed the woman trustworthy. Well, everyone except for Byakuya, of course, who sneered at her and sat in the chair closest to the door and furthest away from the others. Surprisingly, Toko didn’t sulk near him but rather stayed with her classmates, ignoring the confused glances she received from a few of them, caused by her borderline stalking him up to that point.

Sayaka raised a hand, out of habit rather than with any thought behind the movement. “But why? And how? Even if we want to help, there’s no way to get out of the building, much less to… what’s it called again?”

“Evillious, dear.” The older woman smiled. “And to answer your other questions, well… give me a minute. It’s rather convoluted, the whole thing.”

“Take your time, ma’am.” Sakura put a hand on the back of Elluka’s chair in a show of respect and solidarity. The sitting woman smiled in thanks and closed her eyes, thinking.

After a moment of silence, the purple-clad woman hummed and opened her eyes, allowing a small breath to escape the group they didn’t know they were holding in.

“Now, to put it simply, I and a few other… magic-wielders, to give us a broad term, from Evillious were granted the ability to see into other universes’ timelines. I stumbled upon yours’, and was so horrified by what I saw that I had no choice but to get us to help you! And with all of your grand abilities and talents, you could help us! You see, our universe is in a period where it runs its course for about a thousand years before being either destroyed, reset, or ended, the last allowing everyone from it to move onto the next.”

“Am I correct assuming, then, that its end is coming soon, and you want us to help you achieve the last ending?” Celestia interjected, folding her hands in her crossed lap with an air of grace and removed curiosity.

Elluka smiled warmly at the twin-drilled girl. “Right!! That way no one has to repeat the cycle, and trust me when I say it is the best for everyone in every way, as the last ending lets them be reborn into a utopia-like world. As for what saving it would be like-”

A hand slamming on the table everyone was seated at interrupted her, however, the hand belonging to a surprisingly cross Byakuya.

“Excuse you, fuck-face, but the lady was speaking-!” Mondo barked, quieted by a look from the woman in question, who then turned to the blonde teen and tilted her head as if to ask if she had said anything wrong.

“First of all, I don’t believe anything you say, and if anyone else here has half a brain they’ll do the same. After all, you appear out of thin air, somehow summon a second Junko, make her disappear, and spout off nonsense about multiple worlds and how yours is ending. None of it makes any sense, frankly, and I think you should just go back to wherever you came from and leave us be. How do we know you’re not working for the mastermind?”

“Dude, don’t be a jerk.” Makoto chided, mortified beyond belief that his classmate was embarrassing him and the others in front of a stranger who most likely saved them a lot of grief and trouble if getting rid of that bear’s annoying voice was any indication.

“Naegi, I appreciate your concern, but he has every right to question what I say. I am a stranger, after all.” Elluka reassured him, before looking at Byakuya. “If I really was working for the mastermind, why would I have sent her away? That would’ve completely ruined her plans, or our plans going off of your belief. Regarding your disbelief in Evillious, I’ll be happy to show you all it before you make any decisions!”

A voice rose up from the back of the group. “Yeah, about that, what are we getting into? You started earlier, before someone interrupted you, and the way you talk about it makes it seem like a grim task, to say the least.” The owner of the group had walked through the students to make her voice be known more, and it turned out to be the first Junko they had come to know. But instead of having the faded pink hair from before, she now had a stylish black bob and the original hair held in her hand, on which a complex black tattoo appeared, which was also not there before.

“Well, to answer your question, Ikusaba,” A gasp rippled through the group, and voices spoke up in protest before being silenced by Elluka continuing “Evillious has had many problems over its course of existence, the beginning of them being the HERS infected with a disease making them desire to bring nothing but despair and destruction to the world. Then they were overshadowed by the Demons of Sin and their contractors, which are my second biggest concern.”

“...What’s the first?”

The blonde took a breath. “Seeing that the world isn’t ended before we can save it. It’s why I must ask for your help so urgently.”

Alarm filled the room faster than a flash flood. Voices overlapped in nervousness and shock, bubbling to a tension where the Ultimates’ fears showed in their movements and violence from this fear growing more imminent. It would’ve too, had the Super High School Level Martial Artist not cleared her throat loudly enough to silence the room and have it echo for a moment.

“Now calm yourselves, worrying like this will get us nowhere. We must clear our heads before doing anything rash.” A murmur of agreement rang throughout before she continued. “Miss Chirclatia, earlier you mentioned something about being horrified what you saw for our timeline. May you expand upon that?”

“Oh, right! How could I forget! Forgive me.” The young woman quickly got up and strode to a window, or what would be one had it not been covered by a sheet of iron and bolted to the wall. With her hand on the sheet, Elluka whispered something to herself, which soon make the sheet have a faint glow and become transparent a moment after. This garnered shrieks of surprise and amazement, and soon had the group peering through the iron, which now was functioning as their window to the outside world.

It looked like hell on earth.

The sky was a blood red, the clouds were pitch black but there was no sign of rain or any sort of storm on the horizon. Trees and similar plant life had either withered or disappeared completely, as had the buildings that once surrounded the school and helped make it be in the heart of the busiest part of the city. Worst of all, what seemed to replace the trashcans and street signs were corpses. Indiscrimintaley slaughtered in a variety of ways, from what the students could see. In front of the school itself, there had been constructed a wall, which Naegi was simultaneously relieved and distressed by, though he didn’t know why.

Once Elluka had felt the others’ presence around her for a moment, she turned to look at their expressions and was promptly horrified by what she saw. Quickly deactivating the spell, turning the iron back to its original state and thus impermeable again, she went about comforting the students. A few, namely Fujisaki and Maizono, looked on the verge of faint, while others, such as Kuwata, Hagakure, and Togami, had faces contorted by complete terror and disbelief.

Apologies spilled like a waterfall from Elluka’s lips, as she flew from student to student in attempts to comfort and ground them. Guilt threatened to swallow her up alive, but she forced it down in her gut to deal with later, as at the moment she felt obligated to stem the pain coming from what she had shown the Ultimates.

After some time had passed, and the dry heaving ended and tears stopped flowing, the group gathered around, having only a few more questions before their decision was to be made. To hopefully speed along the process, Naegi was chosen as the one to ask.

“Miss Elluka, before we tell you our decision, we just have a few more questions. You don’t mind, right?”

“Oh course not! Ask away!”

“Well, for one, what about our families!! Are they okay!! I have a little sister and parents-!”

She took a sharp breath in, which instantaneously filled the group with dread like no other. “........ I can’t tell you….... The visions came so fast and there was so much and…. I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

The despair was so much at that moment, Mukuro felt as if it was going to suffocate her. It disgusted her. What was Junko thinking?

“... Well… they say no news is good news. If we go with you, Miss Elluka, and we did save the world, would we be able to come back here and look for our families?”

This got a surprising but enthusiatic nod from the mage. “Of course!! The time flow between universes is quite different, so you’ll be fine!!”

Relief filled the room yet again, washing away some of the tension that was previously choking.

“Our final question… will this be dangerous? Not that we don’t trust you, but demons… and those HERS you mention don’t sound super friendly...”

The chair that seated Elluka was thrown back as she bolted up, before striding over to Naegi and looking him in the eye in a way that he realized just how passionate she was about her goal. “Makoto Naegi, other Ultimates of Hopes Peak Academy, I swear on my life in all timelines that I’ll keep you all safe, no matter what happens. I promise.”  
This took Naegi back a bit, but he soon regained his composure and gave a warm, confident smile in return, nodding. “Well, I don’t have any complaints! Anyone out?”

Aside from Togami grumbling about their circumstances, no one had the lack of common sense to object. With that, Elluka stood up, walked to an open part of the cafeteria, and held out her hands, chanting another spell as she did so. In the blink of an eye, a faint glow appeared that soon expanded into what could only be described as a circular center of energy.

Elluka looked back at the group, one foot towards the result of her magic. “Follow me, dears.” And with that, she stepped forward and was gone.

The remaining students looked at each other apprehensively, before taking hands and walking through the portal to a brighter future. Brighter for who and what was yet to be seen.


	3. The Avoided Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crossing over, the students are given their first mission: stop a murder before it happens. Can they do it? If the cards are in their favor, there should be no reason why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AIN'T DEAD YET Y'ALL. i've been wanting to write this for AGES and im SO sorry for not doing so earlier but a lot of stuff came up

One blink.

Two blinks.

Three blinks.

“Is everyone here, did everyone get through alright?” a soft voice rang out, which Makoto quickly placed as Elluka’s.

Ah, so they really did it...

A whole new dimension.

As the brunette looked around, he could see many of his classmates in similar states of being dazzled and bewildered, a few of the meeker ones clinging to others in support. Their guide was now going from person to person, making sure each of them was alright. ‘Makes sense, after all,” the boy thought, “considering we crossed into an entirely different world.”

“Thirteen-fourteen-fifteen! Fifteen students! Oh, I’m so glad you all made it, and with no trouble too! Splendid, splendid indeed!” the older woman sang, clasping her hands and giggling in joy.

The students themselves, however, remained silent. To be expected, of course, but silent all the same.

…

Until, naturally, the resident mood killer opened his mouth.

“Just, exactly, where are we, Miss Chirclatia? And how exactly do we go about stopping the end of the world? We aren’t exactly gods.” Togami scoffed, crossing his arms out of habit and also to try and block out the now apparent cold from the weather of this new place.

At the blonde’s last word, Elluka’s face took on a somber and sullen expression. This took the group a bit off guard, as she’d been nothing but a ray of sunshine since they’d become acquainted. But only for a moment, before she regained her previous excited expression.

“Oh--! Well, the best way I and the other magic-wielders have decided to go about it is to, in short, basically prevent the most influential events that would lead to this world’s end!”

“Oh, so I assume we are at the beginning of this world, then?” Celestia chirped, giving her head a slight tilt as she fiddled with her extravagant ring.

A sheepish laugh escaped the priestess, who twirled a strand of hair in her fingers as she explained.

“Wellllll, no. You see, if we went from the beginning and changed things, we’d be making a whole new world with all new problems that we *don’t* know how to fix. But! By going from the end and working our way *back* to the beginning, that will allow us to slowly stop the end of Evillious and then everyone can move onto the fourth period!”

A questioning murmur rippled throughout the gaggle of students before they all nodded their heads in agreement. Better to load from the last save file then generate a whole new world to fix an error.

Once everyone was on the same page, there were only a few questions left before they could get to saving the world. And who better to ask them then sweet, sweet Sayaka.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but I think we’d all like to know-where are we and where do we go from here?”

A certain fortune teller yelled from the crowd “And *why* is it freezing!! My toes are gonna fall off!!”

A sweet chuckle left Elluka, as she folded her hands in front of her and looked fondly at the students. She had already gotten so attached, and she prayed that it wouldn’t end in tragedy, as it usually did here.

“Oh, of course! We are in the city of Rolled of Lucifenia, and it’s currently the middle of winter! Now, I need you all to quickly go around and look for a green-haired woman who will answer to the names Nemesis and Themis, and with her will be a man who’s called Nyoze and Shakuson! Hurry, or we’ll be too late!”

Hearing the rising urgency in their new guardian’s voice, the teenagers nodded and quickly split off into groups. Running all about town, they hoped they’d be able to find the two, before whatever was supposed to happen happened!

\-------------------

Stopping to catch his breath, Makoto put his hands on his knees and panted, which made Mukuro, Kiyotaka, and Kyoko stop.

“I understand you are no star athlete, Naegi, but we *need* to hurry.” Mukuro nipped, shivering in the cold

“Yes!!! We must make haste and be diligent, and find this Nemesis and Nyoze before it is too late!!” The moral compass boomed, his voice prompting a shushing from the soldier.

“I’m sorry, guys, I’m just--*really*--not used to this. I’m fine now, I promise!” Makoto jumped up, waving his hands as if that would ward off the dark cloud hanging over the group currently. Seeing Mukuro shiver, however, prompted him to take off his blazer and drape it over her shoulders. It also caused the girl in question to flush slightly, and make a noise of surprise.

“What, you looked cold! I have my hoodie, I’ll be fine!” He grinned, pulling the hood over his head and pressing forth as Kyoko led the quartet onwards, silent and calculating. Behind him, the raven-haired girl couldn’t help but pull the blazer a little tighter around her shoulders and give a faint smile.

After a minute or so of more walking, Kyoko suddenly stopped dead in her tracks in front of an opening to a courtyard, quickly raising her arm to signal the others to do the same. As her friends stop, albeit very confused, a muffled conversation could be heard. The cat curiosity had somehow not managed to kill yet, Makoto leaned in closer to hear better, and in doing so peered into the courtyard.

“Sha--can’t--we--want--”

“--Mis--love--please--”

The sight of the scene, however, made his stomach drop.

A green-haired woman had a gun to a man’s chest, tears pouring down her pale, terrified, face. The man, however, had a peaceful smile, almost as if he had accepted his fate. In his hand, a diamond ring glistened through all the snow.

“Oh my god that’s--she’s going to shoot him! Wait, no, stop!” Naegi cried out, rushing towards the pair who had now turned to see who the intruder was. He heard someone scream for him to stop, Kyoko if he was correct, but the adrenaline was pushing him to at least try and do something before anyone got hurt.

As he ran, the luckster hit a patch of ice, which sent him skidding and falling into the pair. At this point, he yelled out in surprise, as did they and so did his classmates behind him.

A shot rang out.

The boy fell.

Meanwhile, a scientist somewhere picked up his head.

…

…

…

What a turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what is it with naegi and gettin into shit


	4. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having stopped a tragedy, the small group of students decide where to go next. Meanwhile, some friends meet someone... strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (vine voice 'woaw') lmao imagine finally not waiting months to post the next chapter

…

Huh, not dead!

Naegi slowly picked himself from off the snow, brushing its remnants off his clothes as he rose. Once remembering the present situation, he looked at the couple in front of him. Nemesis, he assumed her name was, had pointed the gun from Nyoze to him, shaking and colorless in the face. Behind her, Nyoze waited a moment before slowly stepping forward, gently holding the green-haired girl’s shoulders, murmuring softly to her as to calm her.

At least, that’s what Naegi hoped he was doing. Wasn’t so sure if his luck would save him again!

Speaking of which…

Turning his head, the brunette saw a clear bullet hole in the wall behind him. If he crouched, an exit hole would definitely be visible.

…

Very lucky indeed.

Catching his friends out of the corner of his eyes, he gave them a grin and a nod to silently tell them that yes, he was ok. Before any of them could begin to walk over to him, however, he instead resumed his original position, taking a small step towards the pair. This caught them off-guard, with Nemesis shrinking into Nyoze and the man’s expression growing ever so sterner. The weapon slipped out of the girl’s hands, most likely due to her shock.

The detective watching the scene noticed him slip the ring back into his pocket.

Understandable.

“Hah, sorry about that, you really gave us a spook! We thought you were gonna--you know…” Naegi laughed, quickly realizing that wasn’t helping the situation.

Clearing his throat, he tried again.

“So… my name’s Makoto Naegi! And the people behind me are my friends! We were sent here to basically stop… that from happening, so--hooray, I guess! Oh--are you two, like, ok?”

…

A cold silence filled the space between them. Naegi felt the snow flurry get stronger and shoved his hands in his hoodie’s pockets in an attempt to warm them. A futile attempt, but anything to make the quiet more bearable.

…

“Well… we are definitely better now.” Nyoze spoke up, giving Naegi a soft smile. Funny, he didn’t sound as old as the luckster thought he was. “Thank you for intervening, though, Naegi. I’m… not so sure what would have happened otherwise.” With that, Nemesis leaned into him further, and him wrapping his arms around her.

“You may call me Shakuson, and my love here is Themis.”

Internally aww-ing at the pet name, Makoto gave them both a bright smile in an attempt to ease the tension. ‘Well, it’s great to meet you two!”

A chuckle. “You as well. But--may I ask--just how did you all know to come here? You mentioned something about being told…”

At that, the super-soldier stepped forward, expression less grim than it had been moments before. “We were sent here by a woman. We are on a mission to do something great. If you would like, we can take you to her.”

Catching Nemesis’ eye, something in her face… changed. Some might say got softer.

“You’ll be away and *safe*. We’ll explain everything along the way.”

Picking her head up, Nemesis met the girl’s eye, scanning for something, *anything* to prove that she was lying.

Nothing.

“... Shakuson, can we please…?” she looked up at her love, another sob threatening to rip through her. Oh, how she felt so guilty.

“Wherever you go, my love, I will follow.”

And with that, the group of four now became six as they searched for the priestess and the rest of their friends.

…

Meanwhile, elsewhere, another quartet was walking through the town, looking for the couple that had already been saved.

“My, if I had known we’d be out in such weather, I’d have packed a scarf!” Celestia giggled, hand over her mouth in a demure fashion.

“I believe we’d *all* have done that. To not would be utterly foolish.” Ah, another quip from the heir.

“G-guys… please don’t fight, that’s not going to help anything..” a quiet voice pleaded, the little programmer it belonged to looking at the biker for help.

“Yeah, what the kid said! Stop dicking around, we’re not gonna find ‘em if you don’t stop being a prick!” A glare was thrown the blonde boy’s way, who simply scoffed and crossed his arms.

Sighing, Chihiro rounded a corner, in his haste forgetting to peer around beforehand. Something he would soon regret.

Before he knew it, he was sprawled on the ground, having been knocked over (or did he knock into them?) what looked to be a person in a big red coat and floppy matching hat. This, naturally, gained his classmates’ attention, who quickly also turned the corner and saw the stranger.

The gambler helped lift the poor programmer up and tilted her head in concern. “Fujisaki, are you alright? That sounded like quite the tumble.”

Behind her, Mondo mumbled, “Who’s the Santa-wannabe?” before he could stop himself.

Hearing that, Chihiro gasped, quickly offering a hand to the person he had knocked over and tried to ignore the tears of guilt already forming. “Oh--!! I’m so sorry, that was my fault, I should’ve watched where I was going!! Are--are you ok?!”

Waiting for a moment, the person looked at Chihiro, or at least he thought they did, before taking up his offer and pulling themselves off the ground. Sighing in relief, the student gave them a smile, opening his mouth to say something… and having nothing come out.

They had the most peculiar face.

Nothing odd, of course, in terms of disfigurement or anything that would indicate a medical condition. In fact, it was quite a pretty face, with the longer hair now visible framing and behind it indicating the person was a girl.

Their eyes, though, made Chihiro freeze.

They were rather lovely. Big, light blue, like something from a fairytale. 

However, for as beautiful they might have been, they were empty. Lifeless. Dull.

And that was what terrified the poor Fujisaki.

Of course, he didn’t have too much to look at them, for in a moment the person pulled the brim of their hat over their face, gave the group a nod, and pushed past them, hurrying along their way. Chihiro reached out a hand to them, but it was too late, for the person was already gone, vanishing through the falling snow.

Meanwhile, behind him, his classmates couldn’t help but express their shock.

“Why I’d never…! If someone did that to me, their ancestors would feel the wrath of the Togami Corporation.”

“Damn, that was rude as hell! Why I oughta...”

Celeste, however, put a hand on Chihiro’s shoulder and tilted her head in concern.

“Dear… are you alright?”

…

Hmm.

What an odd question.

“... Y-yeah, I’m fine. Let’s… let’s just keep looking, okay?”

And so they continued on their own way, the incident soon being pushed to the back of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ mothy  
> let nyoze speak  
> and Where Is The Lilith Content
> 
> also chihiro's using he/him pronouns when being written about but she/her ones in dialogue and from other people's point of views until the secret's let out


	5. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me for regular updates: so that was a fucking lie  
> sorry again for the posting gap :(

In yet another part of the city, the remaining students were continuing along their way. Sakura was currently giving Aoi a ride on her shoulders, the smaller girl scanning for their targets, as Hifumi and Hiro argued about a fantasy comic dealing with the occult, and whether it would be cursed or not. Their guide, the older blonde woman, giggled at their antics, thinking ‘Aww, how sweet! Like brothers!’ before continuing on.

It had seemed they’d been walking for hours (in reality, 20 minutes) before Leon rolled his eyes and scoffed, holding his hands behind his head in a lackadaisical manner.

“How much further do we have to keep going! We’ve been all over town and still, nothin’!”

Behind him, Toko hissed out “Hah, much like your head.”

Hoping to avoid a future argument, Sayaka quickly looped her arm through Toko’s and quickened her pace, pointing out how lovely the trees looked covered in snow to hope ease the tension.

Some time passed and soon the relative quiet was broken with “Hey, Miss Chirclatia? Just how much longer do you think it’ll take to find… those people you mentioned? I’m getting hungry!!” Aoi had chirped up, kicking her legs slightly as to not hurt Sakura. It felt kinda rude, restating the question so quickly, but she really wanted to know!! 

Thinking about it for a moment, Elluka was silent before nodding to herself. “We’re getting back to the spot we arrived in soon, so if we’ve succeeded, the others and those two will meet us there!” Finishing her statement with a little clap, she seemed to pick up the pace a bit in her excitement. This caused her young companions to speed up with her, in excitement and also slight dread in case they had failed their mission.

So much so that the two girls linked arm-in-arm didn’t notice the dark-haired man running up from the street adjacent to them, in such a panic that by the time they crossed paths, all three went flying.

“Ah-!!”

“Oof-!!”

“Hey-!”

Looking behind her, Elluka jumped a bit at the sight before rushing over to help the girls and the stranger back onto their feet.

“Are you all alright?! That was quite a tumble, judging from what I heard!!”

“We’re fine!! What about you, mister…”

Fixing his hair back to its previous state, the man cleared his throat before giving the three a tired, small smile.

“Octo, Gammon Octo. And I’m fine, really.”

As he finished, his face grew grim as he prepared himself to continue on his way, but not before Sayaka gently reached out and took hold of his arm. She could sense something terrible was worrying him, as she usually could.

“Excuse me, Mr. Octo, but… is everything alright? You seem awfully worried, is something the matter?”

This… seemed to catch hm off guard. Giving her an odd look, Gammon was silent for a moment before answering.

“I’m… trying to find my brother. I’m… terrified he’s made an awful mistake. His--his name is N… Shakuson, have you seen--”

The group gasped as the name was uttered out, them practically crowding around him a split second after.

“Hey, we’re looking--”

“We haven’t, but--”

“Why do you want--”

Realizing her classmates were getting a bit out of control, Sakura firmly cleared her throat, which brought quiet to the group. Nodding in thanks, she looked coolly at Gammon before speaking.

“It would appear, sir, that we are looking for the same person. We believe some friends of ours may have found him, so we are going to meet with them. You can come along, if you’d like.”

Looking more than a bit shocked, and then quite relieved, it took the man a moment before quietly nodding.

“... Alright, I’ll follow you.”

Nodding one final time and turning, Sakura continued onwards, as did the rest of the group and their new… friend. Surprisingly, Yasuhiro had attached himself quickly to the Octo, who was shockingly receptive to the students’ ramblings about the occult and precognition.

Oh well, the more the merrier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emo king is here he's LANDED  
> also oss novel isnt canon and needs to stay away from me at all times by at least 50 feet


End file.
